My Soul For One Kiss
by Dragon Charmer1
Summary: She got turned into a Neko Chan because of love, she went away because of love, but the real curse was to never be able to see her beloved again... They say love conquers it all. Is it really true? R&R!
1. A Thousand Lives For You

Hicha! Well, I don't think this fic is very good. Hehehe, it just a dare some friend made against me because she said that I was a mindless weirdo without feelings. (She said it joking, not that it affects me very much ^^) We laughed or heads off and she dared me to write a fic about anything, but that it mustn't be funny! That's hard for me, my life is a joke (haha)! So she's doing one too. I'm not telling who she is or everybody will review her story. May the best weirdo win! 

****

Disclaimer: Me no own. Go away.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ My Soul For One Kiss ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+

CHAP 1: A Thousand Lives For You 

+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+

Fire. The end for some things, beginning for some others. The city had to take the ending part as giant flames engulfed it. It had been the beginning for hundreds of slaves that had survived and started a new life. Away from all those horrible nights when they would suffer cold and hungriness. 

She looked back. Her auburn hair flowing with the wind. Where could she go? Most slaves didn't a place to go. But at least they knew where to go. She didn't have the least idea of where she was. She was sure that nobody would welcome her in their houses. Not after the curse... 

Her once snow-white fur was blackened and had that burning stench all over her body. Tears came to her forest green eyes, making the city view all blurry; like a watercolor with orange and red flowers. She had suffered so much in hands of those that hated her new being, cat-folk. 

Was it worth suffering so much for him? Was it? All those nights. All those horrible nights? As much as she didn't believe it, it was. He was all for her. She always had him in her mind. She would be battered till she passed out. Every night. Everybody was amazed that she had survived all that time without dying. But they didn't seem too interested on her well being. But they needed every slave as possible. Families where taken down; men, old and sick ones, women, children... They cramped them all as possible in a cell. Broken-hearted mothers cried for their lost children, and dying children cried for their mothers.

Those cries broke her heart in thousands of pieces. In her cell there were so many sick children, she would her them sobbing at night, sleeping all together in a little bundle, their faces a portrait of sadness and death. She gave them her tiny portion of food that was given to everybody: half a piece of bread and a tiny cup of water. She stole food from the slave masters when they weren't looking. She was really good sneaking; been glad for once being a cat folk. She had barely eaten, she was dying, and she knew it. But she didn't want to just die. There were those children that needed her. She had the one thing many people tend to lose in those situations... the will to live. 

In the afternoon something had started a fire. In a matter of minutes the whole slave city had burned down to ashes, leaving only huge towers of smoke and the remembrance of the past. Many people died. Slaves and slave masters. Showing that none was better than the other was. They died alike. It was sad, the slaves shouldn't have died like that. But their deaths, where life for others that sought for one years ago. 

Soon they would start to try and recollect all the slaves. She had a deep gash on her side cause of a falling beam with a sharp edge. Everytime she moved, the floor moved with her. That didn't matter. She had to get as far away as possible. Her weary feet getting her away as fast as they could. Blood lost was getting her. Her last option was to hide. To hide and hope that everything would be okay. 

She found a hollow tree half a mile away. She had fell so many times on those sharp stones, cutting the flesh of her bare feet; she was strong she would fall so easily. She hoped that this tree would save her. She prayed with all her might to all the gods she knew of. She prayed to survive, she prayed for her beloved, for a new future, but, over all, for those innocent little kids that had lost so much in their childhood. 

Her weary eyes closed. The blood lost taking its effects at last. She took a deep breath. Tears streaked down her face. The stench odor torturing her to remember. She might not wake up again. She might never see again. But at least, she had helped, and that was enough to make her happy. 

+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+

What's gonna happen to the poor Neko-Chan? Is she gonna die? Is she gonna get captured again? Am I gonna win this bet? Answers for these and more questions in.... Next chapter! Wheeeee!! 


	2. Friends or Foes?

DC: Hello! Thanks to cous cous for reviewing my story! Actually, I don't know who the hell the neko-chan is gonna be u.ú!! My sis the Green Goblin said that she should be Hitomi, and Rat-Boy said that she should be Hitomi's clone. That's why I never said a name. What do you guys think? 

Audience: *cricket chirps*

DC: Gosh, that's nice ¬¬'' 

Audience: *cricket chirps*

DC: Oh well, Tell me who you want her to be ^^ I'm open for all suggestions for this fic. I really need help. My friend is winning! Whaaaaa! C'mon, don't be a bunch of meanies. Just click down there, say: good or bad (I prefer the first one ^^) It's really easy!!!! Eeeek! I'm sounding like one of those AOL commercials!! AAAAAHHHH!

****

Disclaimer: I used to have a rock with wiggling eyes and yellow fake hair, it looked like Allen; but then the lawyers came and destroyed my house...

+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+

CHAP 2: Friends of Foes? 

+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+

She opened her eyes slowly; sunrays making her shut her eyes again. She had survived the night. The pain was seizing her again, making her wish that she should have rather died. She pulled her hand from the wound in her side. The blood had stopped but she could see the big pool of blood that had escaped from her body. 

She felt hungry, tired, and over all, sad. She couldn't get over that feeling. She also felt guilty, guilty about something she didn't know. Why? Why did she felt guilty? She didn't know, she could never know. She just hoped everybody was all right at her home, fine and happy. Home? She didn't have a home anymore. She didn't have anywhere to call home. She was alone now. Her old self had died long ago to her, along with those she once held dear in her heart. Why did this happen? There was only one, one answer: Love. 

She raised her teary eyes to the sky. The Phantom Moon (Mystic, Illusionary, you name it, that's it) glowed in the sky, dimly, but always glowing, hiding occasionally behind a cloud. It comforted her, like always. The only friend she had now. She dried her eyes, smearing her eyelids with her blackened fur. She was strong; she wouldn't fall crying about something she couldn't fix anymore. 

Everybody will be happy without her. So now, time to change this dirty self and go look for aid. 

Nose up in the air, she started to look for water. A pond, river, lake, it didn't matter. She had to clean the wound before it got infected and full of hair. 

Her ears adjusted to a tickling sound no far away from where she was. Her nose wasn't working to well today. Her tired feet started moving towards the sound. It grew louder while she got closer, her tongue already tasting the sweet water her throat was weary for. 

She could smell it now. She took hold of some branches to steady herself. Just a couple of meters now and she would be...

Sh**!! Why the hell did this happen to her? Just... peachy. There was a cool, refreshing, cold and sweet river... crossing a cannon with a drop of about 40 or 50 ft and about 70 or 80 feet wide. Geez. This was just too great. Maybe she could sprout wings and fly to that darn river. There was a tree hanging over it about half way. But she wasn't crazy to try and jump for a stupid river... 

Her spirit failed her. She dropped to the ground and banged her head in a sticking root in the process. She would never drop like that again. Never! At least she couldn't feel it very much. But she had an itching feeling on her limbs. Even in that tail she wasn't accustomed to. Roll and scratch herself like crazy was her wish now, but she was too tired to even think about it. 

She tried to think on what to do now. She could drop in the road and hope for somebody to help her. But it was more likely for the slave masters to look over there, so she scratched that off the list. Maybe she could... Her ears propped up. She could hear another sound against the sound of that darned river. It sounded like... voices! She had to hide. Fear gripped her; her breathing became heavy as her eyes darted on all directions, looking for somewhere to hide. She didn't want to return to that hellhole. Not again, not now, not ever. 

Her eyes suddenly looked at the root she had banged her head on. The tree! But... was she really crazy to jump? It didn't matter now. She climbed the tree with weary claws. She wasn't used to it, and that wound was just to make her life wonderful. She climbed the tree; hoping nobody would see her. 

Looking for somewhere steady to take foothold, always looking down for the slave masters. Taking hold of a fat branch she scrambled upwards into the foliage, crouching as low as possible (did ya think she was gonna jump? She isn't as crazy as I am!), she calmed her breathing so it wouldn't tell off her location; she closed her eyes and tried to become one with the tree. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Zenji was absolutely tired. Five hours listening to Alia can make everybody wish their own deaths. Of course, his dear 16-years-old sister wouldn't take hint on his sarcastic interest. Alia wanted Zenji to come horse riding with her. When Zenji said no, she gave him a speech about how he would rather spend his life sitting behind his desk rather than with her dear and loving sister. Yeah, too many pink dragons for her.

So Zenji gave in. Alia loved to go riding to that canyon from their mansion, quite a long ride. Owners of a great expansion of land, Zenji bought everything for her dear sister. She was all he had left of family. His mother died in the hands of some bandits and his father died seeking revenge for his dear wife. The lordship was inherited to him and he took great care of it. He was known wide and far for his caring attitude for others and helping hands. 

He was getting ratter tired as they reached the cannon at afternoon. His sister was almost falling of her horse at sight of the awesome and magnificent view of the canyon, while he in his side was yawning and wishing for a dragon or something interesting.

"Can we go now? It will take us a while to get home. And we should start moving back." His face looked like chewed play-dough. 

"Don't be stupid! You just can walk so many miles to see a beautiful sight and return 30 seconds after!!" Alia couldn't believe it! Thousands of brothers on Gaea and she had to have the most stupid of them all. She had such a horrible life!

"Wanna bet? Because if you want to bet you know I always win. You gotta learn to... uh?" He stopped talking when he saw Alia looking up at a nearby tree, her sight looking puzzled.

"What the hell is that, Zenji?" 

He followed her hand and then her finger. Something gray and long was hanging from a branch.

"I do not know. A bird nest?"

"What kind of bird does nest like those?" 

"A buzzard?"

Alia rolled her eyes up and made her way towards the tree. She was a nature-freak and wanned to discover new species, and maybe she could become famous. 

She climbed up the tree and tried to reach the branch where that thing was. Alia stretched her arms and took hold of something furry; it hissed and clawed her hand; sharp nails tore her flesh while the thing crouched into a tighter ball. She retracted her hand rapidly, as blood oozed from the wound in her hand. 

Alia was scared. She could her Zenji screaming at her, asking if she was okay. Her eyes went wide something gasped and Alia felt herself tumbling to the ground trying to reaching for something to take hold on. That thing that clawed at her. It grabbed her hand, in attempt to save her from collapsing to the ground below, while her brother raced to her and trying to catch her someway.

+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+

Eeek! The Neko-Chan is still alive! For how much time anyways? Is this fic making sense? Or am I just leading myself tragically towards into my friend's trap? I guess I cannot be serious for much time. Help! Any ideas are welcomed in this fic! Thanks for reading! And REVIEW!!!! I'm losing u.ú 


	3. Thorns in my Heart

Hullo! This is the Dragon Charmer, informing you that I'm still losing! Eeekk! Oh well, Thanks for the wonderful reviews! They make my day a lot happier! So I must say now: If you aren't gonna eat that, give it to me. 

Oh yeah! Sorry for misspellings and all that crappy crap. I'm not very used to English. I mostly talk Spanish on my house so it's hard for me to check for all those little mistakes. And this stupid spell checking doesn't even know. Eeeeeeeww!

****

Disclaimer: I once wrote "Escaflowne" on my tennis shoe, but then the lawyers came and left me in my sockies.

+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+

CHAP 3: Thorns in my Heart

+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+

She shut her eyes tight. Wishing she could banish in thin air. She wanned to run at full speed, but everything seemed to weight tons for her. Her bangs sled to her eyes and tickled her nose, she wanned to scream, but she couldn't say a word, been as frustrating as always. 

Then, her ears propped up slightly... she heard a voice sounding somewhat amazed. She was too scared to even look. She heard the words "something gray"... Then it hit her. Her tail. She wasn't used to it! She was dead now. She would return to the slave city, and she would suffer again those horrible nights. 

Her eyes became teary while she heard somebody climbing the tree. It was getting closer, and she was getting far from her freedom. Why? Why did this happen? Because of love. And because of this same reason, she wasn't going to get captured again. Not ever. She bared her nails, ready to strike whomever it was.

Some thing pulled her arm, the nerves got her and she clawed at the hand; feeling how the flesh was ripped and the warm blood fell on her fur. She opened her eyes and gasped. It was just a girl. What had she done? Why did she have to cause so much pain on everybody? He heard a male voice screaming... was it? Was it him? Had he come for her at last? Had he forgiven her? She didn't have time to react as she felt the girl looking for some foothold. She was falling, all because of her stupidity. She needed to save her. 

She stretched her arm to grab the girl's hand in her human paw. Pain shot through her insides as the wound contracted on her other side. The weight was too much to her, she was pulled to midair as she clawed madly the branch, in a vain hope to pull the girl safe back up. She failed, as she had done all her life. Her paws slid from the branch and both of them plummeted to the ground below. 

The least she could do for the girl was to soften the hit. She embraced the girl and turned around. Her back toward the ground. She heard the girl whimper; it broke her heart. It reminded her of those little children... She hugged her tighter and shut her eyes as hard as possible, just awaiting for the best. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Zenji saw the cat-girl been crushed under Alia's weight; Alia screamed, but the cat girl went limp. Blood was splattered all around. He didn't only feared for Alia's safety, the cat-girl was important too. 

Zenji ran towards them. Alia stood up and started taking the Cat-girl's pulse. 

"Is she okay?" Zenji asked while he kneeled next to the little body.

"She still alive. But she's dying, she won't hold much longer. Please, we gotta do something for her!" 

Zenji picked the limp body and sat her in his horse. She wouldn't make it all the way alive to the mansion, they needed to bright her to the closest city with a doctor. 

"We gotta hurry," Zenji saw Alia's face. Concern marked her pretty features as tears made their way down her cheeks. "She won't hold much longer."

"We can take her to Hanya. It has a hospital!" 

"Let's go, then" Zenji buried his heels on the horse's sides, the horse started galloping and then it got running with all it's soul. It seemed that the world didn't want to let go of the little cat-girl...yet.

+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+

Eeekk!! What's gonna happen to the lil Neko-Chan? Is she gonna make it to Hanya? Am I ever gonna get at least 1 Vote against my friend? I guess not.... Strangely, today when I was going to school, Somebody left 4 little kittens on my door. They are as cute as anything! But we can't have them u.ú we already have 4 cats and 4 more won't help much either way.

This chapter is absolutely boring. Sorry, I'm not a good narrator. I can barely tell jokes u.ú! eeekk! See ya! I hope... 


	4. Friendship Price: One Sided Love

Nihao! Thanks for all the reviews! Every single one is comforting. Hahaha. J/k. Oh well, I got this blood poisoning problem, I look like Merle with streaks all over my face. So now! Before I forget! I know some people never read the author notes u.ú 

It's The LAST OPORTUNITY! CHOOSE WHO DO YOU WANT THE NEKO-CHAN TO BE! 

If you don't I'll let the goblin choose, and believe me, that's not very good... eeek!

****

Disclaimer: The dragon doesn't own anything! Except for those delicious cookies! HAHAHAHAHA THEY ARE ALL MINE! MOERO! MOERO! Ejem.. sorry... 

+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+

CHAP 4: Friendship Price: One Sided Love 

+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+

She woke at dawn, she sat up and noticed a bandage on her body, it didn't hurt much anymore, just a tiny bit, she also noticed that she didn't fall on a bed when she tried to save that poor girl. The sunrays were starting to show over the high mountains. Mountains? The slave city was located in the plains... where they shoot arrows at the slaves that where trying to make a dash for liberty. The only mountains she barely knew about were those located at north, where the forest dragons lived. 

She then realized that she was really far indeed from her loved one, the farthest the better, was her concept of life now. 

Rising her eyes to the ceiling she took notice of the room for the first time. It was a sky blue colored, with lilac curtains, quite a weird but beautiful convention. It looked darker, but her eyes adjusted just fine. She could see a couple of doors, one she figured to be a closet, a very big one judging by the size of the doors. The other one smelled like water, so she expected it to be a bathroom, and the third one, by elimination process, must be the entrance door. Huge windows stood on the wall in either side of the bed's majestic headboard. The bed indeed was huge, snow-white silk blankets covered her thin body, very contrasting against her dirty fur, dirt smears where all over the bed. 

She stepped off the bed and took all the bed sheets. Silently she headed down the hall, where the water smelled stronger, down huge flights of steps, and down more halls. This must be a castle, she thought, it was huge. She felt like walking to the center of Gaea already. She finally reached the zone she wanted: the laundry pool.

There were already several maids washing tablecloths, bed sheets, curtains, cloths, and other innumerable pieces. They paid no heed on her, they just kept washing, all their chores needed to be done before the masters woke up. 

The cat-girl just kneeled next to a young girl of about 14 or 15 years old with long ebony hair and started washing the bed sheets, her soapy hands running swiftly over all the dirt smears. She could sense nasty looks glancing at her when they thought she wasn't looking. 

The girl had noticed that and smiled at the dirty cat-girl, giving her one of her most comforting smiles. The Neko-Chan had curious look in her face, had been a very long time since somebody had smiled at her. It felt... kinda good. 

"Hi! I'm Shasayame Nezumi. You can call me Shasa if you want. Welcome to the group." The girl then smiled again. 

Our cat-girl found it really weird indeed, a mouse and a cat-girl? The feeling that brought to her mind was not welcome anymore, chuckles, giggles and laughs were just a distant memory in her heart. 

The cat-girl just turned to her washing and resumed to that. Shasa felt ignored, but by the look on the cat-girl's face she knew that she wasn't ready to talk just yet. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* 

When Zenji woke, the first thing he did was to check on the cat girl. He walked down the hall, towards a guestroom where they had accommodated the poor girl. Alia was already there, standing at the door embracing herself with her hands holding an elbow each one. 

"What happened, Alia?" Alia's concerned face made Zenji thought the worst. "D...Did she died at night?" Sadness crossed his face. If he hadn't let Alia climb that stupid tree the poor cat-girl none of that would have happened. He felt guilty and ashamed, just as he felt that day when his mother was killed... 

"I do not actually know. She isn't in her room anymore. Neither her or the bed sheets" Zenji felt calmness invade his heart again as Alia told him that. But if she had run away she could reopen her wound and she would de because of all the blood she lost. 

"We gotta find her again. She might hurt herself again." Zenji then called for his guards and servants and ordered them to find the mysterious cat-girl. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Shasa helped the cat-girl to rise the bed sheets. Silk needed a special wash, but the fine feline hands had made an amazing job. Shasa noticed that once cleaned the cat girl's hands were whiter than the bed sheets. It was white pure fur; her hands were more like light in the dark. 

The hung the bed sheets on a cloth rope and they headed upstairs. To continue getting far away was her only thought for the moment. She had to keep moving. She didn't want to hurt anyone. She must be alone. It didn't matter what happened. What it happened, was just fate. 

She felt too tired. The steps seemed endlessly. But she didn't show marks of tiredness. She looked stout as an oak; a white oak in her case. She learned to hide her tiredness because if you showed any sign of weariness in the slave city they would just torture you more. 

Shasa kept talking about some gardens or something like that. She was to busy thinking how to find something to eat. Just when they turned around a hall towards another flight of steps, they ran into some guards. The guards made a grab for the cat girl, but she hissed as they tried to hold her down. 

"Calm down, miss! We are not going hurt thee." The guards tried to calm her down. But by surrounding her against a corner she acted just like a cornered prey would. 

She crouched in the floor and hissed loudly. Her ears dropped at the side of her head and she bared her claws, the fur in her body stood up and her eyes reduced to slits.

"Hey, Stop! You are scaring the poor thing!!" Shasa pushed the guards aside and kneeled next to the cat girl. Petting her auburn hair, soothing her. The cat girl stopped hissing and crouched way more. "What do you want with her?" asked Shasa, talking for the scared cat. 

"Sir Zenji made a call for her. She ran from her location and the Masters are worried." The guards explained as he tried to emphasize with the scared one. "Please, you shall come with us." 

Shasa helped the cat girl stand up again, as her newfound friend recovered her calm and serene expression. She was a really hard puzzle, but she could handle it all. 

+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+ 

Eeeek! Shall the Neko-Chan run away again? Shall the laundry pool ladies hack her head off? Shall the Neko-Chan take a bath soon? She's starting to stink... eek! And just think about pesky fleas! Eeeeewwww! 

Oh well, once again! It's your last opportunity to chose who'd you want her to be! If you don't it will finish in the hands of my sis the Green Goblin, and that's NOT good. 

Chai Chien! See ya next time in........... 

Next Chapter!! Wheee! 


	5. Tsukiakari

Hellooo! 

*Cricket chirps* 

¬¬ gosh... 

Yeah, I know. This is getting really boring. I'll put down this fic if I don't get enough reviews... Maybe Wednesday or Thursday. Dunno, I'm losing by several reviews and I rather leave the competition now than do her homework for a month. I don't know yet u.ú 

And for that kinder surprise dude, just what the hell did you try to say? o.ô I didn't understand half the review, but thanks anyway. 

And for Darkswansong, Neko is Cat, and Chan is little, so when I say Neko-Chan, what I say is Little Cat or Kitty. Yeah, I've considered making her a new character, but since the story is rotating around her it would lose the people interest. Thanks for your review!

And for everyone else, I guess this is gonna be one of my last chapters unless that miraculously I'll get at least 20 reviews u.ú .... I guess I'm a real weirdo now. Thanks for reading! 

****

Disclaimer: I love Escaflowne so much that I shot Van in the back. Hold on a sec... That was John Lennon... darn... 

+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+

CHAP 5: Tsukiakari

+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+

The guards thought that they would have to drag the cat-girl all the way to their Master's Chambers; but she walked willingly, head high, just as if she were a courtesan lady with tons of land and money, careless.

The youngest guard of all, with about 17 or 18 years took a good look at the creature, expecting her to change into a beautiful princess and condemn them all to death for scaring her. She had courage, which was very uncommon in these days. 

He remembered that night; they had brought the cat girl from Hanya once they treated her wounds. The masters couldn't afford staying there very long, and they couldn't leave the poor cat girl there in that city without even a thanking word to her. The next day at the mansion everybody was worried for the Masters, when a messenger came requesting a carriage for the Masters. 

Everybody was amazed when they carried that murky cat with them. Everybody thought it was just another servant, but the treatment they requested for her told much more than it looked. 

They finally reached the Masters' chambers the cat girl didn't show any signs of fear. She looked like royalty but her outside told a totally different story. 

"Sir Zenji, we have fetched the one called for." Said an older guard, making our young guard to stand attention once again when Sir Zenji and Lady Alia came out the chambers. Lady smiled when she saw the Neko-Chan; those worry traces leaving her beautiful face once she saw the pesky creature's one.

"You shall leave now, thanks for helping gentlemen." Said Zenji as he took a caring look at the now standing creature. He knew for a fact that under the bad treatment it was a beautiful creature waiting to wake.

"Come with us young maid, your services are not needed anymore" The young guard approached for Shasa, she was aware of her condition but she backed towards the young cat anyways. 

The guard was ready to pull the young maid with them, why were women so stubborn? That's what made them hard to defend. In less time than it took a thunder to hit the ground, the cat girl was in front of the maid, and just as amazing as before, the cat girl's temperament changed aggressively, hissing and showing her fangs, ready to strike in any minute. 

The guard retracted his arm and backed toward the other guard who were shocked at the cat's lack of respect. The young guard took a deep look at her eyes; she never pulled her eyes from his. It seemed that she could predict every movement, just as the cats do. But her eyes weren't blood thirsty, mad, angry or evil. They were protective. Just like a mother's eyes, ready for anything. 

This cat girl was special. Very special. He felt a bond with her. Was it magic? He could not tell. She could know more about his life than him just by taking a good look at him, like if she could read her mind. 

"Please," called Shasa. "Let me stay with her. She's not familiar with her surroundings yet." She felt tears swelling in her eyes. She felt humble against her Masters. The punishment would be severe. 

"Do not worry, young one. You shall be dismissed from your chores and help us with our new friend." Said Alia. While Zenji nodded approvingly. 

"Thank you, Sir and Lady" Shasa bowed and took the cat girls hand. The Neko Chan took her serene expression again and straightened up again, never leaving her sight off the young guard.

The young guard stared at the cat girl. There was surely more than a cat girl story in her, her hands told her off. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Take sit, please." Said Alia smiling at both the girls. She noticed that the cat girl must be around 15 or 16 years old. She looked very young indeed. For and inexpert eyes she would look like 12 or 13, but she could tell the truth.

"Thank you, My Lady." Said Shasa as she bowed. She would rather stay standing, but she was scared of disobeying an order. She summoned the Neko Chan to her, she wouldn't move. She stood next to the door ready to run. Shasa looked worried, but she decided staying with her friend, if she left her alone she would lose her trustiness. "I'm sorry My Lady, but I'll stay with her." 

"Is there something wrong, young one?" Said Zenji to the cat girl. He hadn't heard her say a word. She didn't scream when she fell with Alia. Was she a mute? She kept staring at him. She focused on his eyes, like reading his past, present and future... Her pose demonstrating that she wasn't scared of him, and she wouldn't bow for anything. No. She wasn't a mute. She could talk perfectly well. But she didn't want to... 

"If a must take part, Sir. She's not ready yet to fulfill thou wishes." Shasa said scared, her voice faltering towards the end. She hadn't expected to come by on this in the morning. 

Zenji looked at Alia and they knew what to do. "We must thank you for saving my sister's life. Her curiosity took the best of her and we meant no harm to thee. You are welcome in this mansion all the time you wish to stay and be treated properly. Please accept our apologies also for the bad welcoming and accept our offer." Zenji smiled at both the girls. 

The Neko-Chan stared intently at his eyes. Looking for a strand of evil. His soul was clean. She could see guiltiness, but she couldn't help that. Zenji and Alia awaited for an answer from her. There was no doubt of that. She needed to eat and rest a little while. She had to go soon. Far away from all this. 

It seemed an eternity until the Neko-Chan nodded ever so slowly. Without giving a word of praise. She didn't care. If they kicked her out of their mansion for ingratitude it would be always the same for her. She saw them smile happily, both siblings showed more gratitude than she could ever show in her whole life. 

"Our young maid shall respond to your necessities, if you wish something, you mustn't hesitate to ask either of us." Zenji said happily. They weren't rancorous or selfish. Fortune shall smile upon in their lives, the Neko thought.

The cat girl nodded and looked at Shasa for her approbation. She nodded to the cat girl. Words were not needed, she would help her anyways obligation or not. 

"Young one," Said Alia to Shasa. "Your chores shall be passed to another maid and you will be the assistant of the cat-girl now on. Make sure she gets a clean up and give feel free to take as many gowns as you wish from my wardrobe for our guest. Take also some for you since now you are her assistant, show her around the mansion, but you must be present for dinner at the habitual hour" 

"Yes, My Lady. I shall do as you bid." Shasa was happy; she could spend more time with this puzzle of hers now. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

With each soap stroke, her glistening white fur was more evident. Her dirty face was cleaned up along with the rest of the body, green forest eyes contrasting against it. She was a pure white cat girl. Not a streak or spot of any kind in her whole body. Once dried up, her fur felt softer than the most expensive silk. Why was such a beautiful creature alone and hurt in such a place like the plains? Was she one of those run away slaves that she heard of about? If she was, Why was she a slave? 

"Let's give a little brush down to you hair and fur, ok?" Shasa ran the brush in her auburn hair, disentangling it and straightening it. It was a beautiful hair. All tangled up it was shoulder length, but disentangled it was around waist length. 

She was more than worth to be a courtesan lady. More than that! But if she knew her past, would she think the same? 

She had chosen a simple but yet beautiful dress; it was a deep green dress, with a golden rimming and details. Lady Alia hadn't worn it because she couldn't fit on it. But it fit perfectly on the Neko-Chan. She was charming in it. She couldn't really recognize her now except for those green eyes. This puzzle was getting harder in time to time. But as hard as it seemed, she wasn't going to give up. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Zenji was amazed as he saw the Neko-Chan walking down the steps with Shasa following behind her with a simple purple gown. The cat-girl was a beautiful creature indeed! The change was clearly visible, her figure was accented with the simple dress and her hair glistened elegantly. But the only thing he wanted was the cat girl to talk. Why wouldn't she talk? It was eating him inside. 

"Welcome, take sit and enjoy!" Alia invited both of them friendly. Alia expected the poor soul to eat ravenously, but she ate calmly and never lowering her head, her modals were those of high ranked people, not slave ones as they first thought her to be. Everytime they talk to her she looked at them, but she didn't respond to anything they said. 

When everybody finished eating, they bid the girls to stay to talk. They moved to a huge living room, beautiful carved furniture was everywhere, and enormous windows showed the night landscape, while the full moon bathed the high mountains. 

Zenji couldn't stop admiring the Neko-Chan. He couldn't believe the transformation yet. A beautiful and mysterious creature as she mixed with the moonlight. He saw her features in a mixture of thoughts and amazement. His train of thoughts was stopped by Alia's next comment. 

"We shall give her a name since she doesn't seem to have one." She said ever so happily. She said so many names; the Neko was paying no heed on her words, but Shasa talked shyly as Alia gave the numerous names. But Zenji knew that there was just one name for the pure white girl...

"Tsukiakari! She shall be Tsukiakari!" Said Zenji smiling. Just perfect! Such a name was fit for such a pretty one. He saw the Neko look at him curiously. She knew what it meant! Then there was more than just a simple and tragic story behind her. 

"I must ask, brother, what is the meaning of that? " Alia and Shasa looked at Zenji wondering the different meanings of the word. 

Zenji looked at the cat girl deeply. His words coming from his mouth as the cat girl looked back at him. He was getting his way into her now. 

"It is the Atlantean word for.... Moonlight" 


	6. Just for You, My Love

Awwwwww, well, I don't really know if I wanna continue this.... My stories really suck... eekkk! Well, I guess that failing is how you learn... THAT'S because I'm a coward.... hehehe. 

Well Moonsong, let's do this. I'll write another 5 chapters, and if I get 10 reviews, the story will keep on! The adventures on the little Neko are really weird, in each chapter she mentions something about her life, it's quite a weird story, but you guys will see what happens. 

Anyways, as you see, I'm a really lazy Dragon Charmer, but I like to do some crappy crap. Hey my Dad is a jewelry maker and I asked him to make me a copy of Hitomi's Pendant, oh yeah, it's getting better each time I see it! Eeeeeekk! I already want it! Wacha guys think? Shall I promote this pendant of mine for public selling? Or should I be a nicey pooh girl and listen to the author rights?

Well, since this is not a forum, ficcy wa! 

+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+

CHAP 6: Just for You, My Love...

+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+

__

"Look, mom! I brought you a pretty red flower!" The small child extended his hands open towards his mother. A bright red rose lay in his hands, contrasting against the child's prickled hands. 

"It's beautiful flower, son," Said the mother; her blue eyes sparkling as her golden hair flowed like waves in the sea. "But you have hurt yourself; I will tell you something, dear. Sometimes, beautiful things might hurt us, so you got to know their interior too." The mother lay her hand in her son's head, patting his silver hair. 

"Are you gonna hurt me, mommy?" The child asked incredulously (Kids tend to do it often, that's why I love babysitting ^^)_, his blue eyes filled with ignorance. _

__

"Of course not, my dear! Now, go ask daddy to put the flower in a pot, okay?" The mother smiled sweetly, and hugged the kid. "I love you, son. And I'm proud of you." She then continued to give the flower back, and send the kid to the mansion. 

"Bye, Zenji. I love you..." 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Zenji awoke slowly. He always had this dream, his mom. He missed her a lot. Alia was still very little when their mom died, she couldn't remember her. The only memories she had of her where the huge paintings in the halls. Golden hair had been the legacy left to her, Zenji had the blue eyes. 

He stood from his bed, the dawn rays welcoming another day. His duties were tiresome, so he woke up early each day, then he could enjoy some morning hours. Slipping his clothes on, he set his way towards the place were his curiosity had left him last night; the Neko Chan. 

What was in her that made him forget everything else? Even if she didn't look a lot at him, he could still feel the deepness of her green eyes over him. Thousands of mysteries on Gaea, and she was the only one for him. He was going to know who she really was... 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

She heard footsteps approaching. She jumped from the balcony railing and stood silently behind the door, her tail swinging back and fort. By the smell, she instantly knew it was Zenji, with her ears she could hear Zenji long silver hair swing while he tried to walk silently. 

He reminded her of her beloved, not of how he looked, but because of how he acted... That first time she had seen him, he screamed for her sister, it reminded her of so many things... Was fate this cruel? She had to pay for all the things she had done. 

She felt hot tears make their way to her eyes. She couldn't cry anymore, she wouldn't. Many tears were shed because of her. She felt her heart tumble with pain and sorrow, was it the end of her dignity? It wouldn't. She had little to fight for, but she wouldn't give up till she ran out of it. She breathed deeply and squeezed in the shadows as Zenji knocked softly in the door. She wasn't ready for him yet. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Tsuki? Are you here?" He said softly as he opened the door slowly. He had knocked several times, but no answer ever came. He got worried and decided to take a peek, just to make sure she was okay. 

The plush carpet kept his footsteps quiet as he walked inside. He made his way silently, afraid of catching the Neko on an embarrassing situation. He found the bed made and the whole room was completely empty, where was Tsuki? Had she gone away while everybody slept? 

His heart felt heavy. He couldn't help the snowy white creature. Why has she left? Could she even left with all the guards around? And that wound? He began assuming that she was in the mansion, maybe with Shasa.

He got out of the room and headed towards the kitchen. He might as well breakfast while he still has time. But that little one wasn't getting away from him. It wouldn't happen to him again, he would not lose anybody anymore... 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Master Zenji! Lord Stephan is coming for a visit here!" The servant seemed somewhat pissed off, as Zenji did... He was mean with people and really greedy, he wouldn't give away a cent to save anybody he loved; that's if he really loved somebody...

When they were little, and their long gone uncle took care of them, he promised Alia's hand in sacred matrimony. Zenji wanted to hate his uncle for that, but he couldn't bring himself to hate him at all. He didn't know. He thought it was the best for Alia is the family ever came down. 

Alia had cried every night since she was 14 and she was informed of the matrimony, just when that freak dude started coming. He knew he wasn't welcomed, but he gave a crap for whatever the siblings thought about it. The fateful day was nearing, and soon Alia was going to go. 

"Can't you tell him we aren't home?" Asked Zenji angrily. That freak had him in his finger. He knew Zenji was a pacifist and wouldn't; _couldn't, _do anything about it. Fate called to their doors and he had to answer it. 

"We are sorry, Sir. He insist in visiting thee, and he does not care if thou shall be in the mansion." The servant kneeled sadly. He knew how his master felt. It was hard to deal with such a cruel man. 

"We cannot do nothing now. We shall hope for the best and try to be nice." Zenji was frustrated, mad, angry, emotions filling his blood. There had to be a way to get rid of him. But how? Shall it cost him their well fare? For his dear sister, anything would fit quite fine... 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Hey, I'm glad you've come!" Alia was happy now, she waved her hand at Sasha from the breakfast table. Murky days at home where better knowing Sasha. She was way more than a maid. She and Tsuki were her best friends now. She hadn't had friends in many years, because their mansion was in the fields. Bright sunny days were her only friends... Till now. 

"Hello, Lady Alia. Greetings at her well being." Sasha bowed, still a little afraid of her friendship. 

"Hey, don't take formalities on me. I'm just Alia, ok? Tell me, is it true... what I heard a while ago?" Alia changed her happy face for an anguishing one. 

"I'm afraid it is true. He won't stay long, just a quick visit. Andrew says that he's coming from a business in Hanya and the mansion it's just in his way." Sasha smiled, she was also mad, but the servants had no paper on it. 

"Where's Tsuki?" Alia then noticed that she wasn't with Sasha. 

"That's the reason I've come down. I haven't seen her yet. I went to her room, but she was not there." 

"Let's go look for her..." Alia got up from the table and headed down the hallway, Sasha following behind. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Before nightfall, Zenji had the whole castle turned upside down searching for the Neko Chan. Every corner was searched 50 times, and nobody saw her. Had the lovely creature gotten away? If she didn't, then she was good at hiding.

Soon it was midnight and the Neko Chan hadn't show up. Zenji walked into the small garden in the back of the castle. His mother used to come there and play with him; sad memories came to his mind and with them the cat girl one. She couldn't go! Not now! She couldn't do this to him! Zenji sat frustrated, his bangs covering his blue eyes... 

"Why did you do this to me?" Zenji asked at no one as he kicked a little stick in the floor. "You helped me, why don't you let me help you?" his heart felt heavy. He was not even brave to tell the Neko this. "Why?" his lips whispering slowly... "If I only where there for the ones that need me... I'm a piece of crap! I couldn't help my mother! I wasn't there when she needed me. I shouldn't have left her alone..." Tears making their way down his cheeks, leaving streaks that sang sadness and sorrow...

"You know why she send you to put them in water?" 

Zenji sat up. Looking for the source of the voice. She hadn't heard that one before... He cleaned his tears, lords don't cry about past things. But... how... how... did the voice know about it? 

"She knew they were there... They wanted you. And she wasn't going to give you up." 

Zenji looked upwards. It sounded like an angelically voice. But the white flash in the roof, told him the truth... 


	7. The Day My Star Fell

Hellooooooooo! After a looooooong break, me back ^^ My school is in a strike or something and we don't have classes till next year! Wheeeee! Thanksgiving was cool and I threw up in a mechanical game at the fair. 

Yeah, well, about that, I know I can't describe too well, what do ya expect? I've been talking spanish for almost all my life! I can barely spell in either english or spanish. I'll go back and fix the other chapters a little, ok? 

My friends say I have creative ideas, but I say I'm the crappiest writer of all. So there! 

One more thing. I lose u.u Oh well, at least the frigging school is in strike =) I wont have to do her homework till next year. 

****

Disclaimer: (I think I forgot to put one last time, I'm too lazy to check) If I owned Escaflowne I wouldn't be here freezing my fingers in this cave of a house.... 

+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+

CHAP 7: The Day My Star Fell 

+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+

"My dear! You have grown so beautiful!" Stephan said gleefully, Alia was sorry indeed she couldn't say the same to that creep of a dude. 

"I am thankful to hear that, sir." She just crossed her fingers behind her back. While Lord Stephan grinned sardonically. Stephan was handsome, but he had a horrible will. His heart was almost as cold as the snow, and bare except for his dirty wishes. He owned most of the land of this region, and had dozens, and maybe hundred of ladies at his service. But it was oblivious in his dull golden eyes that he wanted more and more. 

Stephan started laughing. His shoulder length ebony hair danced rhythmically, as if the wind wanted to blow him far away. 

He stopped laughing, and a huge smirk appeared in his silken white face, as his bangs covered his beautiful eyes. "I shall say little one, ready to go?" 

Alia froze; her eyes going wide as if she was at her last breath. Her spirit fading within each second made a slow dash. Just what the hell? Now? It was supposed to be in at least 2 years? In the corner of her eye she saw Zenji paralyzing, his blue eyes going also wide with something she couldn't put his finger on...

"I.. I'm sorry, Sir, but I'm still 14. The wedding was called for when I was 16." Alia couldn't stop shaking. Her hands grew cold and the worst feeling was building up inside her, she couldn't go with that creep! Never! Zenji had planned some sort of story so Alia wouldn't get married with Stephan, but what could they do now? They were running out of time.

"She is still a little girl!" Zenji hurried in front of Alia, his bangs falling in a lousy attempt to cover his sad eyes. He couldn't risk losing her, not now, not ever

"Oh, Zenji. I'll be straight for, ok?" He turned around, making his way slowly to a chair, his wispy hair dancing as if in joy. When he found a chair of his liking, he dropped heavily, and proceeded to pull a glistening silver pocket clock, it's chain dragging behind from his waist coat pocket. "She's coming with me now, I won't wed her till she is 16, but she's going with me." 

Alia's legs gave up and she fell to the floor. Tears streamed down her cheeks, her skin getting pale, and her breathing heavy. 

Zenji dropped to the ground and hugged his sister tightly, what could he do to stop this tragedy, he stroked softly his sister's long hair as she buried deeper in his arms. 

"Sir, I beg you. Do not take her! She's not more than a child... She's our joy and she should stay with us." Zenji tried to do all he could, his sister's soft whines awkward against the soft ticking from the silver clock.

"I'm afraid you cannot hold any grudge against me, it's a legal agreement and it shall be followed." He looked up at Zenji, his blue eyes racing for a way to evade that agreement. He took his gaze down to his silver pocket clock; its crystal clear surface revealing him a beautiful pair of shiny forest green eyes-- way up on an outside tree. 

Shan't it be by the glistening silver-white fur, he wouldn't have noticed it. Well hidden in that tree, was an albino cat-folk, now, was it a boy, or was it a girl? By the way her eyes shone with hatred, he could tell it was a beautiful cat girl. Only one more fact made this creature unique-- there weren't any albino cat folk in Gaea.

"I beg you," Said Zenji, as Stephan's attention was once again drawn to the young man. "There's no reason for her to go, not yet anyways, why do you want her?" Zenji could do not more than gain a few seconds more with his sister, and those seconds were running out. Once again, Stephan took a peek out at the tree, the cat wasn't there anymore, she had been aware of him watching her, what a clever little creature.

"It is non of your business, but if I may ask, who's the albino cat girl?" Stephan chuckled as a scared Zenji turned towards the door, finding nothing but his crying sister. 

"T.. there not any albino cat folk here." Zenji stumbled his words out, sweating cold. If he lose Tsuki too then his life would be as much as over. "We do not know what are thou talking about." 

"Do not try and fool me, silver one. But let's see who's smarter. I shall say, 2 slaves in exchange for her." Stephan smirked. Surely two slaves for Zenji would be enough in exchange for such a valuable creature.

"There's not any albino cat girl here." Zenji stated coldly, Stephan was surely going to steal her if he couldn't get her by his offers.

"Then, what about five?" Stephan was getting impatient, but he couldn't give any traces of expensiveness, or Zenji would retract. 

"There's not even a cat here, sir. You must understand... it might be just--" 

"What about your sister?" Stephan smiled gleefully as Zenji opened wide his blue eyes. This was such a drama. "What do you say? A cat girl for a lady?" he twisted the chain in his finger and dropped the pocket clock from his palm, letting it dangle from its chain, as it made its way slowly from right to left and its way back. 

Zenji couldn't believe it; his heart ached and his breathing stopped. What was he going to give up? Family.... or love? 

+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+

Awwwwww, wasn't that sweet? I don't think so, but... Oh well, and do not freak out! The other characters are a step away, but all the travelling she has done have something for her to discover, ok? OK?! 

I gotta do my washing now, sorry it's so short ^^!! 


	8. The Melody for The Blue Eyed Angel

Wooooooohhh! Did ya guys really like THAT chapter? I thought it was stupid, really, really stupid =.= 

Thanks to Ah Young Song for reviewing every chapter. YOU R KOOL! THANKS! I LOVE YA! ARIGATO! GRACIAS! AND MANY OTHER CRAPPY THANKS! Ah, I'm so happy some ppl think is good. 

An' to WereWolf (I like ur nick!), Gomen Ne ^^'' I was really tired and I fell asleep on my keyboard and my mommy told to get the friggin' hell to bed, so I just ended it, and yes, it was a little too rushed, sorry for that too. I doubt I am talented O.o I have this psychotropic trauma, I have a couple of pyromaniac problems, that's why I got interested in Escaflowne, because of Dilandau-Sama. 

Yeah, well SORRY FOR MY SPELLING ERRORS!!!!!! (Just how many times I've say that O.o??) 

****

Disclaimer: Heck! I used to have a parrot that used to scream: VAN-SAMA!! But suddenly the lawyers pulled his beak off. 

+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+

CHAP 8: The Melody for The Blue Eyed Angel

+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+ 

Zenji's mind raced for a solution as he saw the clock swinging back and forth. Was this how everything had to be? Just when he thought it was good, was he going to give half his heart in exchange for the other? Of course Alia's marriage would get annulled and she would get free, but what about Tsuki? HIS Tsuki?

He admitted it to himself. The short time she had been with them, it was enough, he had fell in love with her. A couple of glazes at her emerald eyes were enough to bewitch anybody. Even if her eyes were could and burned with hatred, he could still see love and hope. I tiny bit, but it was there, and that was enough to live. The little Neko had stolen his life with a couple of glances, and a few words from her angelic voice. 

He knew from the beginning that Cat Folk and Land Lords weren't allowed to couple, but he didn't care. They could run away, they could ignore the world. He could give everything away for her. Because her courage taught about the will to live, it taught him about as bad as a situation seemed, it kept surviving, her inner force amazed him. 

As he twisted the thoughts around, it was harder for him to decide. Suddenly he tried to look ahead. What would happen if he lose either of them. It didn't matter whom, life would be totally sad. 

"Anything yet?" Said Stephan as he kept dangling the clock. The silver chain sparkling with the sunlight. 

Zenji stared attentive at it, as it made its way till the chain could not lift more. Anything that was silver reminded him of Tsuki, and the simple thought drowned him for hours, as time seemed endlessly everytime he watched her. 

"Ahhhh, gray one," Said Stephan as he retracted the pocket clock while in mid air with one quick swing. "Shall I say, 10 o'clock?" He said as he opened the clock with a flick from his finger. 

Zenji looked at Stephan puzzled. It was obvious that he had no idea for the time requested. He watched as Stephan stood and walked to the door. Calling a couple of his own servants. While Zenji stood confused, glancing occasionally at Alia who had been amazingly quiet. 

"T... ten o'clock?" If he had known, he wouldn't have asked. 

Stephan turned around and faced Zenji. His golden eyes clawing holes at Zenji's soul, as he slowly walked towards him again. 

"Yes, Ten o'clock. You must have one by then, and the other one will go with me." Stephan turned once again, walked out without a care on the world, leaving a shocked Zenji behind. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Tsuki saw Stephan walk away. Her own thoughts threatening to kill her at any instant they could. 

She had been stupid. Why did accept their offer? She brought no more than problems. Sometimes she just wished to wake up and watch his smiling face at the breakfast table, always so happy and delightful. But she couldn't go back. Her beloved was happy now without her. 

Her sad love story was written in her eyes, but no one besides her beloved and the golden birds could read it. Green eyes telling of a faraway place, where she was gladly settled on. 

Too many times she was told, 'he's not for you, forget him now and live on.' Sad words engulfed her soul, as sad nights went by. Her love story a sad one was. Uncorresponded love all the nights. Plans for him had been made, and she was not on them 

She overheard the evil plot, and she had been whiling to die for him. All she did, how her loved one reacted, what the people thought, it was for her heart to keep, and only for the angels to read. 

She saw Shasa walk in and pick up Lady Alia. They left Zenji alone, with his thoughts to accompany him. 

Then, when he thought he was the only one to see, a couple of wet streaks were summoned to his cheeks. And she felt moisture at her own eyes while seeing his ice blue eyes.

She jumped at a lower branch, nearer to the window, and hid behind the fresh smelling green foliage. She carefully rolled her tail up and crouched behind. She felt guilty. Very guilty. If she had trusted Zenji and hadn't come to check on them, the Midnight one wouldn't have seen her, and her dear Zenji wouldn't have to drag his feelings... 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

He felt tears run down his cheeks. He hadn't cried since his mother died. He had be the nicest Land Lord in this whole region, but there's no room in his heart for anybody but his sister. 

Sometimes you wonder how can you change so fast, how can you give you ideals for something totally different. Her Moonlight Neko had showed him so much in so little. But somehow she didn't do what she taught, live on forwards. There was something in her heart she kept waiting for, and she would wait for till the end of her life, and even more. So many secrets seemed impossible to bear in her heart, but she kept them for her alone. 

His mind kept going back to the Neko as hard as he tried no to think about it. She was almost human. She was more than a simple Neko. More than anybody. 

His heart ached. So many years. He didn't want his sister to go. Stephan had hundred for girl falling for him, why his sister when there were so many others? So far he had 3 options; he could give Alia, he could give Tsuki, or he could go to battle, die, and then Stephan would steal them both. 

Everything was closing around him, everything seemed so tiring. He could no longer stand up. The emotional stress was more than he could take, his legs failed him and he was soon sprawled on the floor, his silver hair fanned around his tears stained cheeks. When had he become so weak? When? .... Why? 

He closed his eyes, all happiness drained totally from him. He felt his fists balled up, and how his legs didn't want to move. Just as it happens when we wish to die and leave everything, don't care about anything... just forget... 

He felt a swift breeze play with his silver bangs. Inviting him to fly far away. To forget... a breeze... he remembered the window was closed. He tried to look, but there wasn't any ounce of strength left in his body. He just lay there defenseless. 

He felt a presence next to him. Alia. He sure was just sorry that she had to see him like that; broken down, hopeless... pitiful... Had he failed as a son and also as a brother? Things couldn't get worse what all that could fit on his head. The same words dancing in his head: Just Forget. 

"'m sorry....." He said hardly, words struggling to keep inside him. "'m sorry... I've failed you as I failed my mother and father... I..."

He felt soft hands caress his skin, lifting his head and laying his head on her lap. She brushed his silver bangs and wiped his tears stained cheeks, gently stroking his pale face. She took his hand in hers and took a deep breath. 

Zenji felt a warm drop fall on his cheek, making its way down the once soaking trail. Another and yet another one followed it. As a tear made it's warm way down, his heart and soul warmed more and more.

"You didn't fail anybody," The soft words made their way to Zenji's clouded mind. It was the angel's melody. The one who watched over him. Somehow it was always there when he needed it the most. 

__

"Wishing on a dream that seems far off,"

What was that? Zenji felt this heart been torn with the sweet voice. He knew who the angel was. It was obvious from the beginning, but why now? 

__

"Hoping it will come today..." 

He wanted to cry, he wanted to yell, he wanted to die, he wanted to love and suffer..... He wanted to know how to feel. 

__

"Into the starlight night,"

She kept singing as she gently stroked his face and held his hand in hers; there were times like these she had suffered through and knew how lonely they felt. 

__

"Foolish dreamers turn their gaze," 

She hadn't had anybody's shoulder to cry on, nobody to listen to her, nobody to help her when she fell... 

__

"Waiting on a shooting star..." 

Zenji wasn't ready to suffer. He would eventually have to, but not now, not while she was there. Not while she could do something....

__

"But... what if that star is not to come?" 

She felt Zenji loosening on her lap. He was relaxing, falling asleep... As she once wanted to do in the cold nights...

__

"Will their dreams fade to nothing?"

There was only one exit to this, one way to finish his suffering. So young and handsome to ruin his life for a pesky cat girl. 

__

"When the horizon darkens most,

We all need to believe there is hope...

Is an angel watching closely over me?

Can there be a searchlight I have yet to see?" 

Once again she had to repeat the safe curse. Not physically, but emotionally. Her heart belonged to her beloved, and it always would...

"_I know my heart should guide me, but..._

There's a hole within my soul..." 

She was the rock in the boot, the falsehood in love, the thorn in the rose... how could they love something that caused so much pain? 

__

"What will fill this emptiness inside of me?

Am to be satisfied without knowing?"

She felt Zenji breathing steadying up. She wiped her tears and stroked Zenji's hand.

__

"Now all I need...."

She pulled a cushion from the sofa, and proceeded to lay Zenji's head on it. She kneeled and pressed Zenji's hand shut. 

__

"Is my star to come..." 

She stood up, watching Zenji bathing in the afternoon sunlight. Tsukiakari, moonlight, jealous of the sunlight who could be with anybody, carelessly from the deep blue sky. While her name told of beauty, it was nothing but sadness.

"Bye, Zenji. I wish I could love you too. But you deserve someone better, someone special. Bye, my dear. Don't let the ghosts from the past scare you. Sometimes it's better the way it finished all up. Live while you can, and be sure to always keep a drop of hope in your sweet heart." 

She closed the window, so the night air would not wake him, and left as quietly as wind. Always glancing back, hoping she could have his face chiseled in her broken heart forever. 

Her eyes were hard as stone once again and she went downstairs, to the only way she could help. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* 

Zenji woke at the white light hitting his face, like if it were biding him to wake up immediately.

He stood and looked at the source... The full moon ... moonlight... Tsukiakari .... Tsuki...

Before his thoughts hit his brain, he was already running down stairs as fast as he could. He didn't care if he fell and broke his neck, he just know he had to be down there. 

At the last steps, he tripped and was sent sprawling to the ground. As he prepared to stand up, he could hear cries in the main hallway.

"Z..Zenji! A...are you ok?!" He heard Alia's heart broken cries. 

"Where's Stephan? Where's Tsuki?" He babbled out, his fear getting the best of him. 

"He took her! She went with him! She... she..." Zenji stood up again and ran to see Alia siting on the cold floor, Shasa and a couple of servants trying to get her to sit on a chair. 

As soon as he saw she was ok, he opened the main door. And he could see at the distance, the cart lights riding into the vast darkness, along with his heart.

"Zenji. She said something!" Said Alia, before Zenji could leave. She saw him turn around and face her, like if it wasn't something strange. 

"Wh...What did she said?" Asked Zenji slowly, watching Alia s she stood up and walk towards him. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and starting sobbing, almost choking with her sobs, she whispered in his ear.

"Sh..She said: 'Please, don't look for me.'" 

+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+~*~+

Uhhhhhhhhhhh! Lil neko gone bye-bye! It was a long chapter... IT WAS! DON'T TELL ME IT WASN'T!! I spend all the day writting it, so I hope to get at least ten reviews. That's weird, I've seen 4 chapter long stories that have a hundred-dunno-what reviews, and their sories are so cliché O.o! That's weird. 

Oh well, thanks for reading ^^ and don't forget to review. Ok?... OK??!!! 


End file.
